Reaper
by AngelLovesYou123
Summary: Sin is a 15 year old boy in high school and starts having weird dreams, His dad left him when he was young. One night his dad comes back claiming that Sin is the next Grim Reaper, will Sin overcome his hatred for his dad and follow in his footsteps? Ok so I decided I will post my sister's (Miavampirella) stories to see what you think. so enjoy! WARNING YAOI IN LATER CHAPTERS!


Once again the groups of kids walking out of my school, Windland high school, stare and clear a path for me. I look down at my black converse and black jeans and I groan. I'm wearing all black and grey again. _I'm not really helping myself am I?_ I continue down the stairs and down the street to my house. My mom has left the door unlocked again, indicating she had to go back to work. I go inside, lock the door, and go into the kitchen to eat some chips. THUMP! I jump from the sudden noise, then laugh.  
>"Did you fall again Jeb?" I yell.<br>"Yea." Jeb yells back  
>Jeb is my stepdad, well more like my real dad. My biological dad left the day after I was born and we haven't seen him since. Jeb is cool with me, he's nothing like how people usually describe step-parents.<br>" Do you want your usual?" I ask.  
>"Please!"<br>I open the fridge and grab two beers for Jeb and myself. THUMP!  
>"Quit falling!" I yell as I walk upstairs. Jeb kicks open his room door and I make my way in, finding Jeb trying to hang a flat screen to the wall.<br>"Here." I say, holding out a beer. He takes it and turns back halfway, but looks back at me.  
>"You're going to drink that?" He asks.<br>"Yea." I say as if it's an obvious answer.  
>He shrugs, opening the can and drinks it. I do the same and sit on the bed.<br>"So, uh...mom went back to work?"  
>"Yep."<br>I take a sip of my beer and stare at the wall.  
>"Are you going to help me or do your homework?" He asks.<br>I blink and look at him.  
>"Do my homework..."<br>"Ok. Give me the beer. I don't want you spilling it on it."  
>"Fine." I put it in his outstretched hand and he puts it to the side. I finished about half the page without thinking, then I get to a hard question.<br>"3(3/6x)-4=y" I breathe deeply and put my homework up. _Ill just get a kid to do it for me. _I finish the rest of my other homework and lay down, falling asleep instantly.  
>"Open you're eyes my son." Someone says in a raspy voice.<br>I try to look around, but it's pitch black and I can't see anything in the dark.  
>"Who's there?" I ask.<br>"It's me.. Your father."  
>As he says 'father', I laugh.<br>"Father? The only father I have is Jeb."  
>"That's not your dad. I am."<br>"No. A man who walks out on his family for fifteen years is not a dad. Who are you?"  
>"I told you. Sin, you must open your eyes."<br>"If it really is you, I don't want to see your face."  
>The ground rumbles from beneath me as if it's breaking.<br>"Don't wake up Sin! Don't.."  
>My eyes open and I look around my room. There's no sunlight, indicating that it's still early. I take my phone out and the lights blinds me for a second. My eyes adjust and the numbers 3:32 show. I groan and burry my face in my pillow. I go back to sleep, but I wake up again at 4:47 so I decide to take a shower. Once I turn on the hot water and step under it, I lose my drowsiness. I stare at my birthmark that's on my arm. I don't think it's a birthmark, but I don't know what else to call it. I looks like a box with triangles on each side. I shake my head and finish my shower. I dry myself and get dressed in black jeans, black converse, a black muscle shirt, and a red hoodie. By now it's almost 5:10, so I grab my back pack and go downstairs."I'm leaving!" I yell so my mom and Jeb know to get up. I walk outside and close the door. It's supposedly a hot, windy day, but to me it's just cold because I'm always cold for some reason. Kids are making their way to school and I join them, but of course they clear a path. I hurry into the school and go to the gym. There's a room with punching bags and mats on the floor with other machines to exercise with. Taking my jacket off and putting gloves on, I begin to punch a bag. <p>


End file.
